Monika's Giantess Club - Giantess Story
by questathana
Summary: Monika celebrates Vallentine's Day with you.


Okay, everyone! It's Monika from the game Doki Doki Literature Club and you will be reading a story based off that visual novel. I am communicating through this computer realm into the text you are reading. The computer realm is an alternate one from the traditional one in the game. This realm is one where I am not deleted and am now omnipotent. I brought back all the girls to create special interactions with the fictional character representing the dear reader. I will refer to myself in the third person to make this all simpler. Basically this is a story I am making for you where you can imagine yourself inside of it. I know you probably have macrophilia or microphilia, so I will also being taken advantage of that during this story. This will be my Valentine's day gift for you, so I hope it suffices!

-

This story started on a normal day of school with nobody having remembered the events that happened related to the character deletions. The school day came to an end with you and the three other members having gone to the Literature Club. Sayori with her strawberry blond hair and blue eyes saw you first. She then said "Nice to see you again since this morning. Tee hee. Hope you have a fun time in club today. "

Yuri with her purple hair and eyes brought her gaze from her book and saw you. She then said "I plan to prepare some tea to drink in this club later today. I would be grateful if you could join me."

Monika with her gorgeous coral hair and emerald eyes looked to Natsuki and decided to talk to her instead. The brunette goddess said "Do you have the cupcake ready?

Natsuki with her pink eyes and pink hair turned her gaze on you and decided to say "Monika told me to make this cupcake for you. I'm not doing it because I like you or anything. Just because Monika told me too and I don't want to get in trouble with her."

You ate the cupcake that tasted just as good as every scrumptious cupcake this petite girl made. However, something strange happened next. You appeared to vanish in front of her eyes and she looked around in a panic. Natsuki looked around in all directions until she spotted you on the floor at the size of an ant. She gently picked you up and decided to quietly leave for her house. The manga loving girl got there after a bit and said "No one should be home for a while, so you should be unnoticed here. Not like I am planning on doing any lewd things or anything you sicko".

Natsuki was about to do something, but then the door rang and she came to find Monika there. The president pretended to act worried as she said"Why did you leave club today and why are we missing our newest club member as well?"

"I can explain."

"Can I step inside while you do?"

"I guess so." The otoku said as she sneakily dropped you in her shoe, so you would stay hidden.

Natsuki proceed to lie about being out sick today, but Monika did not act convinced and nudged Natsuki's feet. She was not amused so she kicked back. Next thing you know, you were being smothered back and forth as they were playing footsies with each other. You could feel some pain and pressure while being thrown around, and were hit with the unpleasantness of Natsuki's feet. However, due to the cupcake that Monika programmed you were unable to die. Finally, Natsuki's foot flew off and you were revealed underneath it.

The short club member quickly said "It's not what it looks like!"

"How about I don't say anything if I spend some time with him before giving this club member back to you?"

"Fine…" Natsuki said defeated.

Monika headed back to the club carrying you. She soon arrived and saw Yuri not paying much mind and Sayori looking worried sick for you. The president then said "Sayori, I found the missing club members. Natsuki is at home and your bestie is right here."

The vice president was in the middle of saying "Where…?" as she stopped to see the tiny version of you that Monika dropped on the ground gently.

The programmer goddess started to explain what happened, but then Sayori was caught off guard so Monika ordered you to tickle her feet. Sayori was about to ask another question, but was cut off by her own laughter. This went off for a little while, until Yuri's tea timer had went off.

This brunette sneakily went there and dropped you inside of tea pot. You were sent into the scolding hot liquid as you tried to desperately swim up to the top. However, before long Yuri snapped out of the reading and poured the tea right into a cup she would use to drink. You tried to fight the currents to no avail and was sent straight into the cup. You were then sent into Yuri's mouth all the way to her stomach to be painfully digested. During all of this, Yuri did not not even notice anything was going on and shortly resumed her reading. You respawned right into Monika's hand as she whispered to you "There there, it will be right sweetie."

Monika then proceeded to smother you with kisses as they came one right after another. You felt the pressure and was soon covered by my lipstick. She made sure not to be too hard or send you to her mouth. It actually felt a lot like a pleasant experience when compared to some of the events you just went through. Once she was done, she headed to Natsuki and made sure to take you there.

Natsuki eagerly took you when she saw you, and brought you up to her manga collection. She showed you and read you manga after manga, as you were forced to sit through it all. Natsuki eventually became a bit over excited and started to drop the manga right on top of you. You were then squished by all those papers and the pressure felt like it was reaching the limit on you. You eventually popped and respawned back in Natsuki's hands. She scolded you and made you clean the mess you made, which was utterly disgusting for you.

-

Monika returned you to normal size as Natsuki was surprised, and soon they all got back to the club. Natsuki proceeded to tell Sayori and Yuri about what happened. They all agreed the Monika had a sort of size manipulating power, which they were in awe and jealous of. The accused club member made a remote to show them where she supposedly was able to alter sizes. They all agreed to have a sort of giantess fight club sort of activity with the winner growing twenty percent and the loser being five percent smaller. The members told you to stay out of it and you obeyed out of fear. Punches and kicks were thrown and sizes went up and down. Until Monika finally ended up winning.

Monika proceeded to bounce on you with her bottom in her eagerness of winning the competition. You felt the intense pain of the pressure by the insane size difference and the strong smell of feces was no help during this. You died and respawned on that over and over during this, as you just wanted it to stop. Finally Monika's growth was reversed, but that caused you to be speck sized while the other members had the brilliant idea of writing poems on you.

The club members would only be able to write part of a letter on you, but did it anyway for some kind of fun torture. You could feel the pain of that pressure, the stabbing of the pen and the ink that painfully went into you. By the end bled quite a bit, but the president made sure she would repair all the damage. Sayori wrote a bittersweet poem, Natsuki wrote a simple one, Yuri wrote a sophisticated one and Monika wrote a complex one with a hidden message about her wanting to actually go to the real world.

Natsuki then decided to take control and grabbed the size remote so she could enlarged her breasts, but she hits to high of a setting for it. It ends up being too much for her to carry so she falls over and tries to desperately reverse the effects. She manages to, but this somehow causes her to trigger her other angry thoughts she had. An overwhelming one was the fact that she was mad about not being president, so she looks at the remote and tries to look for a button to help herself. Natsuki spots the "Emergency God Mode" button and immediately pressed it. However, she did not know that what that did was let Monika absorb all the character files and become omnipotent once again.

-

You shortly saw that you were floating in space with Monika, and was able to breath just fine. She decided to tell a story about how she used to act from impulsiveness, which truly came from a good place. She also apologized over some of the events you just went through because she forgot to turn to lower the pain option. After her discussion, she decided to show off her powerful she was by making herself sparkle and big enough for planets to fit comfortably in her hands. This goddess then gently put you in her seemingly endless cleavage, which was easily the most relaxing place in the entire universe.

Monika wanted to create a show for you to enjoy. She used her power to create whole worlds full of artificial intelligence. They were everything from evil worlds filled with criminal dens to autonomous worlds that ran like machinery. However none were filled with anything like cute girls, so you would hopefully not feel too bad this time. Monika decorated them, cleaned them up, played her piano with them, sang Your Reality into them, and ate some in salads, chocolates and coffee. They fell apart, were devoured, destroyed, deafened and the inhabitants felt all kinds of horrible feelings before their demises. Finally, she arranged the last planets to be in the shape of her name as they soon blew up like fireworks in the shape of your own.

Whether the computer realm is a world, galaxy, universe, multiverse or omniverse, Monika is the most powerful kind of goddess there is. This is because she is not just the goddess of a realm in a reading, but is also connecting to the reader as directly as she can. Monika hoped this story has satisfied you and wished you the best future you can have. Happy Valentine's day to you!

_

Please comment, favorite and watch if you can. All feedback is appreciated.

Pateron: questathana

Commission me on deviantart after looking at this journal ** questathana…** or on at /questathana .

My personal discord: /GabMt7R

Giantess Madoka Magica discord: /4bzyu9n

My group about Small Civilizations:** smallcivili…**


End file.
